


The Sicilian Defense

by xX_sp1d3rm4n_Xx



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_sp1d3rm4n_Xx/pseuds/xX_sp1d3rm4n_Xx
Summary: Set in ep 6 (adjournment) after benny invites beth to stay with him in ny. a version of events if the “do you like my hair” stuff didn’t happen. beth gets tipsy and it turns benny on
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	The Sicilian Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Beth Harmon seemed totally and utterly blind to the effect she had on people. The pensive way she analysed a game, the elegant tap-tap of piece then chess clock as she dominated the chessboard, and that penetrating stare, the one that almost reaches into the soul, signalling she’s just destroyed you at your own game. Or rather, her game now. And Benny Watts was no stranger to her effect on people- he’d succumbed to it too, whether or not he knew the extent of it yet. But he’d very much fallen under her spell.

Traffic. Sirens. Yelling. The sound of New York, and apparently home of Benny Watts. Which was of much annoyance of Beth, especially when it woke her up in the morning. Not that sleeping on a half deflated air mattress in Benny’s living room/ cave provided much of a restful sleep to begin with, but she was awake. She rolled onto her side, knee slipping off the mattress and onto the cold concrete floor, sending an unpleasant shiver up her spine. She tried to keep her eyes shut but the bright morning light coming from the street above aided no way in pulling her back to sleep, no matter how much she wanted it. 

She opened one eye and peeked out at the room in front of her. It was still bleary, but she could make out the outline of Benny sat at the table, cup of coffee in hand, reading through a copy of Chess Review. He hadn’t noticed Beth was awake, so she laid still, half watching how the light played on his profile and his hair, as her eyes adjusted to the room. She followed the line of his brow and his nose with her eyes, an attempt to focus her eyes. She continued down the slope of his face across his lips and down his chin, before her gaze shifted to his body. The awkward way he folded his legs under the table, like they were slightly too long to fit. The curve of the nape of his neck, out of reach from the sun, and the silly necklaces that ringed it. Half slouched bare shoulders. Beth wondered how Benny didn’t get cold, especially as he’d made it apparent that shirts weren’t a requirement in the mornings, to him at least. And she thought of the goosebumps that would erupt across her skin if she’d decided to saunter around topless. Then quickly she decided to lock that thought away, because there was no way in hell that she’d actually be sauntering around topless, especially with Benny in the room. 

But regardless of any toplessness, Beth noticed that Benny looked different like this, alone and unaware of her presence. He just sat and read and drank coffee and let the sun wash across his face. He looked calm, more youthful and at ease, Beth realising how close they actually were in age. That was something that normally felt far away, considering the out of touch hat and leather jacket combo he always wore, and how he acted like her superior in more ways than one. He seemed less like a US champion like this, and more just a regular twenty-something year old. He didn’t have to think of strategies and business trips and what his opponents might try next, he was free of everything for a moment. And the word handsome flashed across Beth’s mind before she could stop it, only for a second but it was long enough for her to actually register- that he was handsome. At least like this. She moved her leg, making the plastic mattress rustle, and pulling Benny out of his copy of Chess Review and into the world. The world where Benny was back to being the non handsome chess pro. The real world, Beth thought. 

“I can see you looking Harmon,” Benny said, his eyes barely flicking away from the magazine as the rustling caught his attention.  
“Just wondering what you’re reading.” Beth sat up, sleep still heavy in her eyes. But a painful twinge between her shoulder blades pulled any last remnants of that from her. She pushed her hair from her face and behind her ear, stretching her arms as she did. Kicking the blanket away, she got up from the ground. Maybe she’d make eggs for breakfast. If Benny still had some that was. 

Her feet were immediately cold on the bare floor, so Beth hastily straightened her bedding. The idea of breakfast was still turning over in her mind as she rose to join Benny at the table. And that’s when she saw it. Well, Beth thought she saw it. Benny’s eyes were on her for a split second, before returning to the magazine. Just as she finished smoothing out her blanket- half doubled over and half standing. No, she thought, he can’t have been. What was there to look at anyway with her back to him, bent in half, head down with her hair falling over her face, more concerned with bedding than anything else?  
Oh.  
And suddenly the thought that Benny was staring at her, or rather, her ass, doubled in probability and ridiculousness in a split second. She blushed, unsure if she was embarrassed at herself for having that thought, or at the reality that ‘was he? no, he couldn’t have been. but he totally was?!’. 

Beth cleared her throat and tucked her cold feet under herself as she sat down.  
“Ending strategy in the Paris 1963 Borgov vs. Luchenko game,” Benny said as he put the magazine face down on the table. He waited a beat for her to reply, but what Beth had asked was completely knocked from her head after what had just happened. 

“Uh, to be totally honest I was distracting myself from drinking all the coffee before you got up.” Benny said, breaking the silence.  
Beth glanced over at the coffee pot on the kitchen side, which was basically empty.  
“Really looks like you succeeded at that one.” 

Benny’s eyes slid from her to the coffee pot. He raised an eyebrow, “Have mine.” he said, sliding his cup across the table to her, and resuming his place in the magazine. Beth looked down at the cup, half drunk, but probably more coffee she’d get from the pot. Her index finger traced the rim in a circle; she tried to appear absentminded incase Benny was looking at her again. She didn’t want him to know she knew, or that she was totally overthinking something that probably didn’t even happen. She took a swift gulp. Still warm, which she was grateful for, but her stomach flipped when that word ‘handsome’ flashed across her mind again, and she wondered if she had just drank from where Benny had. 

It was 4pm before Beth realised it, her stomach growling. They hadn’t eaten since breakfast, she’d been so wrapped up in strategies for Paris that lunch was the last thing passing through her mind. How many games had they played since this morning? Beth’s mind swirled, and the painful ache between her shoulder blades returned. She winced, drawing Benny’s attention from the board. 

“You okay?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, just my neck. You know that goddamn air mattress isn’t the most comfortable of things.” And before Beth knew what was happening, Benny was up and around her side of the table.  
“Honestly it’s fine, you don’t have to-“ the wave of pain mixed with relief cut the words short in Beth’s mouth.  
“Just here?” Benny said, and Beth nodded, “yeah, you can feel it. You’ve got a knot.” He pressed his thumb onto the muscle at the base of her neck, working it in a circle. His hands were warm, Beth thought, and soft. She supposed he hadn’t had to have done anything much in his life in the way of hard labour, considering chess wasn’t particularly taxing. And his hands felt good, almost like they knew exactly where to prod to loosen her muscles. So she let him, not thinking of her awkwardness and reservation towards him. He worked for a while before breaking the silence. 

“Paris probably isn’t helping this, and I don’t know about you but I think we’ve both had enough chess for today.” Beth turned in her seat, and looked up at him. His hands hovered by his sides, waiting to continue the massage.  
“Sure,” Beth stood up from her chair. They were almost face to face now, minus the couple of inches of height Benny had on Beth. She scooted her chair under the table, hands clasped behind her back, widening the space between them, if only by half a foot.  
“I’m, uh, actually pretty hungry, if you wanted to go and grab something to eat?” 

Benny cleared his throat, and broke their gaze, “yeah. Of course. My treat, considering the hard work I’ve put you through today. Those Ruy Lopez games can be quite a, uh, challenge.”  
“Uh huh,” Beth said, awkwardness hitting her now in full force. “I’ll get ready.” She slipped out from the table, kicking herself over what just happened. ‘First he beats me at chess and then he gives me a back rub?’ she thought, before shaking it from her mind, hoping that getting out of his apartment would help clear her head of what had happened throughout the day. 

Benny turned and locked the door behind him, removing his hat and coat and hanging them on their hook. It was 10pm, and grabbing something to eat had turned into bar hopping with Beth. And she had been rather enthusiastic about the ‘hopping’. She sauntered, half tipsy, half drunk, into Benny’s apartment, and collapsed into a chair. She kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs, watching as Benny moved towards her. He didn’t like the idea of a tipsy Beth in his apartment, for one he didn’t like risking getting vomit on his floor. And Beth had been different today. Panic washed over Benny, the thought that she might have realised he was staring this morning hit him square. Not that he’d meant to stare, his eyes just moved to her, like they were magnetised or something. And it was poor timing, he told himself, when she’d bent over, he definitely did not mean to stare then of all moments. A ball grew in his throat at the thought of what had happened in the morning, and then how he’d given her a fucking massage in the afternoon, really made him kick himself. He swallowed hard. 

“You need a glass of water,” he said, folding his arms. Benny was not drunk, he’d only had a couple of beers, aware that if they’d both had gotten to where Beth currently was, it would have been very difficult for them to get back to his apartment. And he didn’t quite fancy losing a drunk Beth in New York. At least, that’s what he said to himself, trying to ignore the tiny part of his brain that was causing him to doubt what would actually happen if they were both drunk. 

Beth smiled, “yeah, but I’d prefer another drink.”  
“You know I don’t have anything in my apartment,” Benny retorted dryly.  
“Boring,” Beth said in a slightly sing songy voice, and Benny knew she was trying to get on his nerves.  
“Harmon, come on. You’re drunk right now. I think it’s time you got some sleep. I know I need it.” Benny watched as Beth twisted a strand of hair around her long fingers. He’d been mesmerised by them before, how they seemed to move on their own volition across a chessboard, determined not to let it happen again right now. He stared at Beth, waiting for her to reply, to break, but she just smiled. Even tipsy, Benny thought, she knew exactly what she was doing. And she was very good at psyching people out. 

Shaking his head, he moved across the room to the air mattress and began to unroll it. He wasn’t gonna let Beth get the better of him. He was gonna pump this damn mattress up himself if he had to. He wasn’t gonna let her win. She was trying to get him back for this morning, that’s what she’s doing, Benny told himself, as he began to pump. 

Beth watched him, heel pressing down on the pump almost aggressively, his hair falling in front of his face. He was in profile again, the second time today Beth had noticed it, and she followed his outline with her eyes as she did in the morning. Furrowed brow, pursed lips, bunched fist, hips swinging slightly with the movement of the pump. Surely, Beth thought, he must be aware of what he’s doing. He can’t be moving like that and not have it be intentional. She watched his hips swing back and forth, back and forth. And yes, those jeans definitely suited him. 

Benny was only distracted from pumping up the mattress as quick as possible when he noticed Beth had gotten up from the table. She was already halfway to him before he turned to see her coming, moving carefully across the room. He didn’t say anything, and neither did she, she didn’t even look at him. Not until she had seated herself on the floor, beside the mattress. She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. Red hair tumbling across her shoulders, framing her face. She was wearing dark lipstick, almost the shade of blood, perfectly lined and applied. She has to know, Benny thought, what she does to people. And in that moment he hated her for it. This wasn’t chess, but she still insists on using everything she knows to dominate you, he thought, but he wasn’t going to let her this time. The final straw was when she changed positions. 

He watched as Beth reclined back onto her elbows, hands flat on the floor beside her- how someone would lay if they were propping themselves up in bed. Shoulders back, feigning relaxation. One leg outstretched, and her smooth pale skin drawing his eyes up to her thigh. He purposely didn’t look, and kept his eyes on hers. The other leg was pulled up towards her, her knee up, and foot flat on the ground. Benny’s blood boiled. There was no way in hell was Beth drunk enough to forget she was wearing a miniskirt. And there was also no way in hell she didn’t know exactly what she had done by raising her knee. Check.  
Before Benny could stop himself, his eyes flicked down from hers, he’d broken his stare for a split second, but it was enough. Beth hadn’t stopped watching him like a hawk, and Benny knew there was no way she could have missed what he just did. Mate. 

“Knew it,” Beth said. And Benny exploded. He kicked the pump, and it skittered across the room. She’d knew he would look, like he did in the morning, and he played right into her hands.  
“Fuck you, Harmon!” He yelled, causing Beth to let out a laugh which only angered him further. “What the fuck are you doing?” Before she could answer he had spun around and strode towards his bedroom. One, two, three strides and he was at the door, catching it in his hand and preparing to slam it. Harmon knew she was fucking hot, and she knew Benny felt it. And when she got tipsy it only encouraged her to play with him. Benny glowered, swinging to move the door, before Beth caught his wrist. 

He twisted to face her, and they were only inches away from one another. She wasn’t smiling anymore, but she still had something playing in her eyes. She looked up at him, her pupils round and dark. 

“I wouldn’t slam that if I were you, you’ll break the glass,” she said slowly, barely above a whisper so Benny had to hang onto every syllable.  
“I don’t fucking care,” he said, equally as quiet, and measured. The anger still radiated through every word, however.  
“It will,” Beth paused, looking deeper into Benny’s eyes before continuing, “distract you,” she finished, closing what little distance there was between them. Their noses were all but touching now, eyes locked on each other. 

“From what.”  
Beth paused, looking away for a moment, just to drive Benny even crazier.  
“Oh, you know wh-“ but before she could finish Benny was slamming her against the wall, his hands were on her and his lips crashed into hers. She let out a noise of surprise, giving Benny all the satisfaction he needed to continue. 

His hands couldn’t find a place to settle and Beth loved it. They moved from her hair to her neck, down her chest and onto her tits. Benny cupped them through her shirt and squeezed, moving his hands roughly. Their lips moved together, tongues swirling and exploring each other. Beth made another noise of surprise when Benny clawed at her waist, pulling their bodies together and moving into her. She could feel him on her thigh, through his jeans, as his hips rolled and ground against her.  
He pulled at her waistband, untucking her shirt and working his hand underneath the fabric. His hand snaked across her skin, sending shivers down Beth’s spine as he tugged at her bra clasp until it finally came loose. And his hand was on her, squeezing her tit, thumb roughly pressing her nipple, causing their lips to break apart and her to let out a moan.  
Benny laughed at Beth’s noise, and focused his attention on her neck. He licked at the skin on her jawline and kissed his way down, finally settling on the curve of her neck. He began to suck, distracting her momentarily from what he was about to do. Beth let out a quiet moan, Benny, she thought, knew exactly what he was doing. 

He moved his free hand to her thigh, hovering on the skin just below where her skirt ended, and pushed the fabric up. Her skirt bunched up around her waist, allowing Benny to see the underwear he caught a glimpse of while Beth was on the floor. It was lacy, black, hot, Benny thought. Better on the floor though. He pulled on them, moving them down her thigh, and allowing his hand free reign now. His thumb pressed onto her, moving as he did earlier in the day to her neck. A noise escaped Beth, and her head pressed back into the wall. Benny teased her with his hand, seeing what caused her to moan the most and what made her knees weak, until her hands moved down to his belt.  
She fumbled with the buckle, mind moving faster than her fingers could, until it released and she pulled his belt off. The button was easy work, and she quickly pulled down on his waistband, as he did to her. Her hands, tentative at first, felt him through the fabric of his boxers. She rubbed her hand along his length until he made a noise of indignation, so she moved her hand beneath the fabric.  
Beth grasped him, not sure of what to do. He was hard, harder than she had felt when he pressed onto her leg, and she felt satisfaction at the thought of turning him on so much. She pumped her hand, slow at first, then speeding up until Benny was gasping for breath. 

“Fuck, Beth. Fucking hell.” He panted into her neck, his breath hot on her skin. But she wanted more.  
“Do it Benny, what you’ve wanted to this whole time,”  
He laughed breathily into her neck. “, please.”  
He was more than happy to take her invitation, pulling his cock out of his boxers and pressing into Beth. She let out a moan as he entered her, stretching her open and sliding his full length into her. She pulled at his hips, and he felt his base hit her, skin flush, knowing he was filling her up, and revelling in the satisfaction of the moment. Then he began to thrust, driving her into the wall with every movement, feeling her drip onto him. Beth bit her lip, trying to quell the noises she was making as Benny grunted. His hand slipped up from her waist, pressing down on the base of her throat, his index finger stroking her jawline. It was too much for Beth, and she couldn’t hold in her moans anymore. She climaxed hard, with Benny still deep inside her, pounding her into the wall. Beth reaching her end only aided in Benny following suit, helped along by Beth panting in his ear, goading him on, and reciprocating the neck kisses he gave to her.  
He let out a sharp ‘Fuck’ as he finished, moaning into Beth’s hair as he came down from the climax, each moan accompanied a release inside Beth. They stayed pressed against the wall as they both gasped for breath, Benny finally pulling himself out of her and kissing her deeply. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, watching Beth’s chest rise and fall, her back still pressed against the wall.  
“You know, it really suits you,” Benny said between breaths.  
She smiled at him, and raised a quizzical eyebrow, waiting for his punchline.  
“Sex.” He said. And he meant it, she looked beautiful standing against the wall. Hair messy, lipstick smudged and all but gone, flushed cheeks, eyes bright. She held herself differently, she was relaxed, unguarded; she looked like she’d been injected with a shot of life.  
“You think I’ll be able to see you like this again, Beth?” And she laughed, it rang out and filled the room like the chime of a bell. Beth nodded.


End file.
